


Damn The Dark

by QuillsAndInk



Series: Belly Of The Beast [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A bit sad, Angst, But only a bit, Demon Dean, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Slight sexual reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillsAndInk/pseuds/QuillsAndInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post season nine finale au. Dean is a demon and can't take it. A certain Angel of the Lord helps out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn The Dark

Damn The Dark  
 _Listen to the wind blow_  
Down comes the night.  
Runnin' in the shadows  
Damn your love, damn your lies.  
Break the silence  
Damn the dark, damn the light.  
~The Chain, Fleetwood Mac

Dean Winchester could find no peace. Lightning blasted across the sky and rain lashed against the motel room windows, but it was not the storm's fury that kept him from rest. He was at war with himself. He was the ultimate paradox. The hunter who had become a demon. An abomination. The very embodiment of everything he had always fought against.  
When he'd woken from death to find that he had become this _beast_ , he ran. The sliver of humanity that still existed within him demanded that he protect Sam and Castiel from what he had become. That same humanity was betraying him now.

"Cas? Are you there?" If the angel heard him he did not respond. Dean could not accept his silence. He needed something to hold onto; something to remind him of who he had once been. "Damn it, Cas, please! I need to see you. I need help." He felt the angel's presence envelope him in comforting warmth, but he still could not see Castiel. "I can't do it, Cas. I can't be this. Help me. _Please_."

"Dean," the angel's voice filled him with an echo of emotion he no longer knew how to feel. "I will save you." Inky tears fell from the demon's black eyes.

"There's nothing left of me to save. Dean Winchester is dead." Castiel guided him gently to the bed and wrapped a blanket around his shaking shoulders.

"Why can't I see you?"

"Because you're afraid. I no longer have the power to hide myself from you. You are hiding from me."  
"I _am_ afraid." Dean whispered. Castiel's unseen arms tightened around him.

"I love you, Dean Winchester."

"I told you, Dean Winchester is dead. I'm a demon, Cas. I don't remember how to love." he would have turned away but Castiel held him tightly.

"Everything I have done has been for you. You have never abandoned me, and I will not abandon you now. That is love, Dean. You helped me understand that."  
When the next flash of lightning came Dean saw Castiel's face, illuminated for an instant.

"Please don't leave."

"I'll never leave you. I will always be with you." Castiel urged Dean to lie down. The demon did as he was asked. Castiel lay down facing him. He was corporeal and real. Dean snuggled in close and began to sob harshly into Castiel’s chest.

“Hush, my dear one. I can help.” Castiel murmured. Dean looked up at him, his black eyes wide.

“ _How_?”

“Dean, demons can be cured. You know this. It will be painful, though.” Dean nodded.

“It’s nothing more than I deserve.”

“So you say. I believe in you, Dean. You can get through this. And I will hold your hand every step of the way.” Dean was brought back to the conversation he and Castiel had exchanged before he died. Before he became this abhorrence.

"You really mean that?” Dean asked incredulously

“I really do.” Castiel pressed a deep kiss on to Dean’s lips. A groan forced itself from the demon’s throat. They kissed more and more heatedly. Castiel eventually pulled away, panting for unnecessary breath. Dean canted his hips meaningfully against Castiel. The angel chuckled softly. 

"Now is not the time for that." Dean gave a little whine. He looked a little hurt. "Not that I don't want it too," Castiel amended quickly. He brought Dean's hand down to prove his point. "You're still my beautiful Dean. But now is time for sleep. Rest, dear one."

When the sun rose its light shone upon a demon, asleep in the arms of his angel.

 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own, nor claim to own Supernatural or the characters therein. They belong to the CW network and Eric Kripke. I also do not own the lyrics at the beginning. They belong to Fleetwood Mac. All rights reserved. I claim nothing but the plot. I make no monetary benefit off this story. I live to entertain.


End file.
